Magnolia High
by LevYMcGaRDeN28
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a new transfer in Magnolia High met a pink haired teen. Their parents known each other and decided to fix them up. What if their friends do the same? What will happen? Read to find out. this is my first fanfic and hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Magnolia High, a school for rich students is where Lucy Heertfilia went to school. She mets a pink haired boy and will it change her life? or no?**

**Chapter 1**

**~NORMAL POV~**

Lucy Heatfilia, a rich 17 year old teenage girl who lives in a large mansion with two loving parents transferred to a school named Magnolia High only for rich students.

She stood infront of the gates with a banner that says "Welcome to Magnolia High." She quickly dashed to the principals office to get her schedule.

She knocked twice, then a man with a white beard and hair answered the door. Lucy look around trying to find someone who opened the door. After that she felt someone poking her foot then she look down to see Makarov the school's principal smiling.

"Excuse me? Are you the principal in this school sir," Lucy asked.

"Why yes dear. Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Makarov replied.

"Yes sir. My name is Lucy Heartfilia duaghter of the Heartfilia Company," Lucy said politely with a slight smile.

"Ahh.. daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Well I'll just get your schedule and your locker number then you can proceed to class" Makarov exclaimed.

Lucy looked at him as he scanned through his desk then he found it and went over to where Lucy was waiting.

"Here you go. By the way just call me Makarov. No need to be all so formal with me" Makarov said handing two sheets of paper.

"Thank you Makarov. Bye!" Lucy thanked him and quickly went outside.

**~LUCY POV~**

I looked around for my room numb  
er but I can't find it. I went to the bathroom real quick. When I got out I bumped into someone with pink hair.

"Oww!" I whimpered. The boy with a pink hair tried to help me stand up.

"Sorry. Here let me help you up," he offered his hand then I tried to reached it. He helped me gathered my books that were scattered on the floor.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Are you new here?" Natsu said while patting his jeans.

"Yes and I'm trying to find my room number. Oh! By the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced myself.

"Your room number? I can help you with that. What class number are you in Luigi?" Natsu grinned.

"Don't call me Luigi! It's Lucy and my room number is 08," I smacked his arm.

"Seeshh! No need to be loud and you hit hard. O8 is also my room number! C'mon Luce," Natsu grabbed my hand.

"Uhh sure but Luce?" I asked. 'No one ever thought of a nickname for me before' I thought

"Yeah now let's go after that ill show you around," he grinned.

"Okay," I replied.

"So Luce can I see your schedule."

"Here," I handed him my schedule and then he seriously looked the periods and a grin appear on his face.

"YOSH! Luce were in the same class in all periods," He shouted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now hurry up wierdo," Natsu said.

"Why am I wierd? I'm not the one who has pink hair," I replied back giving him a glare.

"Hey it's salmon and its not pink!" He shouted.

"Okay okay!Now shut up before you disturb the other class Natsu!" I gave him a death glare making him shiver.

"Y-yess ma'am" Natsu stuttered making him raise his hand.

"Okay good boy. Now lead the way Natsu," I commanded making him walk infront of me._ 'Hope it will be a good day for me.'_

* * *

**This is my first fanfic and Hope you guys like it. Please write a review and comment what would you like to happen next. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's class schedule:**

8:40 - 9:30 Homeroom  
9:30 - 10:30 Math  
10:30 - 11:30 Physical Education (P.E)  
11:30 - 12:15 Science  
12:15 - 1:00 Lunch  
1:00 - 1:50 Language Arts  
1:50 - 2:40 Social Studies  
2:40 - 3:30 Art Class  
3:30 - 4:15 Dance Class

**~NATSU POV~**

Luce is like a second version of one of my friends, Erza. She is like a monster. She can kick 2 mountains in a minute but Luce is more nicer than her.

I saw Luce smiling like a little girl. What a wierdo but she's really something. She had a very nice body, nice curves and also she had some huge rack.

I stopped infront of the classroom and I can see there's still 13 more minutes till class ends.

I grabbed Luce's hand and then I qiuckly burst inside the classroom with everone looking at me and Luce. Mr. Scorpio came forward.

"NATSU! What did I say about not disturbing my lesson when you enter," Mr. Scorpio shouted giving me another long and boring speech again.

"Hey! I came here with a new transferry student and she's in the same class as me," I shrugged putting my hands in my pocket.

Luce just stood there staring at me like crazy.

**~LUCY POV~**

I watched as Natsu burst into the classroom making the teacher's eyes twithed giving him another speech. What an idiot.

Then the teacher calmed and turn to look at me.

"Ahh... I was expecting you to come Ms. Lucy and I didn't expect that your gonna be in my classroom. Pleasure to meet you I'm Mr. Scorpio," Mr. Scorpio shook my hand giving him a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Scorpio and no need to scold Natsu. He just lead me the way cause I got lost," I said making Natsu grinned at me and giving me a thumbs up.

The teacher turned to Natsu. "Okay. I'll let you pass this time but next time your going to have a detention Dragneel, " Mr. Scorpio warned Natsu pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah yeah I won't do it next time, " Natsu said walking straight into his seat.

"Good. Now Lucy go sit next to Natsu over there," Mr. Scorpio pointed the seat next to Natsu then he started where they left off again.

What I weird school and this is going to be a long day. I started grabbing my pen and notebook afterwards.

**~NORMAL POV~**

Lucy and Natsu's 4th period went by quickly and went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Luce go to the cafeteria, find the middle table at the left and go sit there with my friends. I'll be right back okay," Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Umm.. okay but why?" Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"I have to go get my phone cause I left it in my locker. See ya Luce," Natsu waved goodbye to Lucy and started to walk away.

Lucy started to head to the cafeteria and then she saw a tiny bookworm having trouble carrying her books. Lucy began approaching to her.

"Umm.. hey need some help with that," Lucy said with a smile.

"Sure. I'm just having trouble carrying these books," the tiny bookworm said with a sly smile.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way."

"And I'm Levy McGarden and I was in your homeroom class."

"You were? I didn't know and I hope we'll get along," Lucy said shaking her hands.

The two girls bonded after that because they both love books and they even have the same favorite author, which is Kemo Zaleon.

**~LUCY POV~**

"Are you hungry Lu-chan? Lets go to the cafeteria," Levy said.

"Sure Natsu said to go to the middle left table because his friends were there," I said.

"We sit in that table! And let's go I'll go introduce you to my friends," Levy said happily running really fast ahead of me. For a little bookworm she really is fast.

As we enter the cafeteria, it was really crowded and very noisy. We head to the table where Natsu told me to.

"Hey Levy , hey Lucy," the girl with a scarlet hair came greeted us and this caught everyone's attention towards me.

"Hi and I hope its not rude to ask but how did you know my name?" I asked politely.

"Its not rude and I am Erza Scarlet President of the student council and I was in your homeroom and P.E. class," Erza intoduced herself eating her strawberry cheesecaje abd I can tell that's her favorite food.

"Ohh! You were? Sorry if I didn't notice you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia if you didn't hear and nice to meet you Erza," I smiled.

"Hi my name is MiraJane Strauss," The girl with the Silver hair and blue eyes introduced to me and I swear she looks like a goddess.

"My name is Lisanna and I'm Mira-nee's little sister."

"Names Gajeel Redfox," the boy with a black hair and a lot of piercings over his face said without showing any emotions. That's so wierd.

"My name is Loke princess," the boy with an orange hair and blue glasses kisses my hand and by the looks of it, he is a playboy.

I met a lot of Natsu's friends now and that reminds me.. Where's Natsu?

"Umm... Do you guys know where's Natsu?" I asked.

They all sigh after I said that. I wonder why?

"Lucy, you know where the garden is right?" MiraJane asked me and I nod.

"Well you see...well let me and Levy accompany you in going there and Erza stay," MiraJane said making the scarlet girl sit back down. And I'm curious to now. I hope he didn't get into a fight or something.

* * *

**Here's my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~LUCY POV~**

I followed where MiraJane and Levy on the way to the garden. I wonder what happened to Natsu and why won't they tell me? Maybe they want me to find out.

As we went to the garden we can hear screaming of two boys back and forth. And I know that voice. It was Natsu's. I don't know about the other male.

"Flame brain."

"Popsicle stick."

"Tabasco freak."

"Perverted snowcone."

"Slanty eyes."

"Droopy ey-"

"-You two just shut the hell up before I'll slit your throat with my scissors!"I shouted making the two boys shiver in their place.

"Ye-yes ma'am. Were bestfriends and were not fighting s-see," the ebony boy stuttered as he flung his arm over to Natsu's and he did the same.

"Aye. We're not fighting Luce I was just.. uhh..helping Gray here, act for the Drama class right Gray?" Natsu explained.

"Yes Lucy-I mean ma'am or what ever your name is, " Gray said to me being all so formal. He even raised his hand like a soldier.

I saw Mira and Levy sweat dropped.

~NORMAL POV~

"I guess we don't need to rely on Erza all the time 'cause we got another one one here right Levy?" MiraJane turned to Levy still watching the two boys apologizing to Lucy.

"Yeah, they always do that before lunch," Levy said still watching the whole scene.

"Okay boys now tell me what happened and why were you fighting and Natsu I thought that your gonna get your phone? What happened? I need answers," Lucy demanded like an angry teacher.

"I was getting my phone in my locker but then ice brain here came and..." Natsu started

_FLASHBACK_

_~NATSU POV~_

_I was heading to my locker to get my phone._

_"I'm sure that Luce will find the cafeteria, " I said talking to myself._

_After I got a my phone and shut my locker, I saw ice brain coming so I thought I'd scare him._

_I hid behind a wall and found a good place to scare him and I was hoping to take a picture of his face then show it to everyone._

_I saw him coming through this way and I already have my phone on camera._

_~GRAY POV~_

_I saw flame head hiding behind the wall wondering what he's up to, so I thought I'd go around and scare him, after that ill take a picture of his face and show it to everyone._

_I went around to the classroom so that I can scare him. I went through my pocket then set my phone on camera._

_"Oh this is going to be perfect," I said to myself._

_I saw Natsu having an evil smile on his face and I began wondering what he's up to._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_"BOO!" I shouted making Natsu jump in place and quickly take a picture of it.I burst out laughing, rolling in the floor afterwards._

_"Hahahah! You should have seen your face flame brain," I said continuing my laughter. I showed him the picture and then his eyes widen._

_~NATSU POV~_

_Stupid Gray. I was suppose to take his picture and then I just thought of a brilliant Idea._

_I can still see Gray rolling across the floor, bursting with laughter and I quickly set my phone on video and began recording it. I was laughing so hard._

_Suddenly he noticed me and I saved the video and shoved it in my pocket._

_"Did you just video me flame brain?" Gray asked me in a serious tone._

_"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, " I replied._

_"You wanna fight dragon freak."_

_"Anytime stripper."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

~NATSU POV~

Lucy stared at me and Gray dumb founded. I think she didn't believe what happened to me and Gray.

"You guys are stupid," Lucy said crossing her arms.

And great now she calls us stupid. I am the only one perfectly normal.

"By the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia, " Lucy turned to Gray with a warming smile. What happened to the Demon Lucy? She really is a wierdo.

~GRAY POV~

"By the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy turned to me giving me a warming smile. What wrong with this girl? At first she looks like a demon but now she looks like an Angel.

"Yo! Names Gray Fullbuster," I said.

"Now I don't want you two fight or anything or you'll face my wrath and Gray put some clothes on please," Lucy warned us. Now she's definitely like the second version of Erza.

"Ahh! Since when dis this happen?" I shrieked finding my clothes.

"Since I got here now hurry up before left you," Lucy said walking away.

"I found it now let's go."

"Now let's go to lunch shall we?" Lucy said.

MiraJane and Levy just followed Lucy on the way to the cafeteria. I think they're also afraid of her. Well this day sucks because I have to meet another Erza but Lucy is a great and caring student.

* * *

Please Review if it's good! Thank You!


End file.
